Lost Souls
by Ultimater990
Summary: This story is thanks to ShiroHollow96. Aizen Souske manages to escape in the following battle, bringing Ichigo and Grimmjow into another dimension. What will happen to them, along with their loved ones?
1. Prologue

Prolouge 

_Where am I?_

The boy looked around a lush forest, standing in front of a mansion.

"So, I take it that you are confused."

He looked at a man with a black coat. "You are a nobody. A person who does not exist. Do you want a name?"

The man pondered for a minute. "I will call you...Roxas." He chuckled. "I will teleport you to our base...now."

Roxas disappeared into a dark portal. "Soon, I will meet that boy..." The man smiled. "I wonder if this nobody will regain his memories...but I highly doubt that."

The man looked at the mansion, smiling. "All I need to do is to get that man to bring me him. Aizen Souske...for your sake, you better be right." The man vanished into the air, content in fighting the keyblade wielder...and securing the power needed to get kingdom hearts.


	2. 1: Ichigo

Ichigo

"Aaaaugh!"

Aizen Souske was split in half. Unable to move, he collapsed. A older teen watched him, smiling.

"It is over..." Ichigo Kurosaki put his hands down, landing on the ground. He looked around him, seeing the massive change in landscape. "Man, this place won't be the same, will it?"

It was only half a year, but he felt different now. He became a Soul Reaper, fighting evil spirits and saving others from wandering the world. His home town attracted such things. The only reason he became so is because of the man split in half.

Aizen Souske wanted to test Ichigo's power, so he manipulated aspects of his life to do so. He "sent" Rukia Kuchiki, another Soul Reaper, to give Ichigo a way to release his latent powers that he had from his father - oh, his father was a Soul Reaper. What a plot twist, huh?

Anyways, Ichigo could not believe that Aizen did this. Still, he took in satisfaction that his powers have ended his reign.

Of course, there was something that went wrong. Ichigo activated the Final GetsugaTensho, a power that turned him into a power incarnate of his sword. It was suppose to be "final" since it takes all of the spiritual power away, but he did not feel it going away.

"What is going on...?" asked Ichigo.

"It worked." Aizen came back in one whole piece, laughing. "You think that you have won?!"

"Ichigo!"

He turned around, shocked at what he is seeing. A man with blue hair and claws appeared. "Grimmjow?"

"Hmph...can't believe that you changed. Anyways, Aizen is going to-"

"Too late!" Aizen laughed, revealing a light that encompasses the two warriors.

_What...is this... _Ichigo felt lost, unable to think.

"No! Ichigo!" Grimmjow tried to reach for his hand, but he was swept out, into the portal.

"Damn you, Aizen..." Ichigo hit Aizen once more, causing the man to cry out loud.

"AUGHH!" yelled Aizen. Ichigo realized that Aizen must be sensitive to wounds, but it was too late. He was swept out, thinking...

_What...is happening to me?_

The portal closed, leaving a damaged landscape.


	3. 2: Aixzen

Aixzen

"I've got them."

Xemnas turned around. There sat Aizen, smiling, as he held Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"I cannot believe you." Xemnas smiled. "You finished your job?"

"Hard, to say the least, but..." Aizen looked at Ichigo. "I have the boy. What do you want to do with him?"

"I need his powers...did you erase his memories?"

"Yes. What do you want to do with Grimmjow, Aixzen?"

Xemnas smiled. "So, you know..." Suddenly, he puts his left hand on his face, filling it with light. Then, he pulled his hand away, revealing his face.

"I take it that you aren't surprised." Aixzen commented. "You saw through me. Then again, you are me."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to make sure that you did your job. Xemnas found Sora's nobody, and now the games begin."

"I can't believe that you, out of all people..." Aizen's teeth clenched in anger.

"Well, you should never be surprised." Aixzen smiled. "Alikes behave similarly. I have both of you in my puppet string, dancing-"

"Good for you." Aizen sighed. "Anyways, what do we do with Grimmjow?"

"Throw him into the portal." Aixzen smiled, putting his hand up. A purple portal opened up. Aizen threw Grimmjow into the portal. Instantly, it closed, absorbing him in.

"So, what else do I have to do?" asked Aizen.

"Watch over Sora and make sure that he follows through the castle..."

Aizen nodded, walking off. Aixzen smiled, looking in the sky at the stars.

"All of you will see...extermination."


	4. 3: Revival

Revival

"Wake up."

Grimmjow woke up, scanning the room. He stared into the darkness, seeing nothing.

"You can't see well. You were almost dissolved into the darkness."

"I was...?" Grimmjow, alarmed, stood up. "Ichigo! What happened to him?! AND AIZEN?!"

"Explain it to me-"

"Where are you?!"

From the darkness came a man in red clothing. He had dark skin, and his golden eyes dug into Grimmjow.

"I am here. Don't worry, you are fine. I'm sorry for nearly messing with you, arrancar."

"You know who I am?!"

"Yes..." The man stared at him. "I am a being of darkness. i want revenge on the nobody that works with Aizen. I can give you power..."

"At what cost?! You think that I am going to fall for some trap again?!"

"There is one cost of this power. You must help me in my quest to fight against Organization XIII. An organization filled with beings of-"

"Look, I'll get the textbook out later. Give me power and I will help you."

"I like someone who is willing to help without knowing a whole lot." The man closed his eyes for a moment. "You should know...Ichigo Kurosaki has lost his memories because of Aizen. You can't fight him as he is now..."

"So I have to gain powers, then fight him?"

"Yes...I'll show you how."

The darkness cleared up, revealing a lab. Cylinders with liquids in them surrounded Grimmjow.

"You put your body in the sleep canister," explained the man. "As you do so, I can tap into your powers and increase them. I might add a few twists and turns, but you will be more stronger than ever."

"What happens to me in the canister?"

"You dream of the past. You will be safe inside the canister, don't worry. I will secure your memories with the machine programming the canister."

The man walked towards the arrancar. "I will give you a choice. Help me fight the organization, or I can return you to your world, where you can live until the darkness devours your world and your heart."

"I get my heart...but what do you mean by the world?"

"The worlds all have hearts. They can be destroyed, and once that happens, the worlds all die."

Grimmjow had only a small understanding of what the man was saying, but he knew that bad things will happen if this "heart" of the world is destroyed. "I'll do it. How long will I be asleep?"

"For some time. I will awake you when you seem more powerful."

Grimmjow walked to the canister, but not before turning towards the man. "Who are you?"

"I am Diz. Now, sleep, arrancar, and I will see you later."


	5. 4: New Beginning

New Beginning

"Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He opened his eyes. Xemnas was upon a high chair with twelve other warriors. "You are now a member of Organization XIII. You are different from the rest of us, you see...we are beings that once had hearts, but now we are just shells..."

Ichigo looked around, noticing that the other members were looking at him with amusement, except for the boy with the blue eyes.

"As you can tell, you have a heart. You can feel your emotions and act more human than the rest of us. You are extremely important to us since you have useful powers."

Ichigo looked at his blade. It was huge, black and silver, and radiated power. Was this what Xemnas was talking about?

Xemnas smiled. "You will understand soon. For now, there is another member to greet. Come here, Xion."

A person covered in a dark robe appeared. "She is the fourteenth member of the organization. Welcome to the organization, Xion."

The person was motionless. Xemnas smiled again, and then straightened his posture.

"Now, we will proceed with operations. Our new members will be trained by some of the older members, while the rest of you will continue doing what you were doing before."

The members teleported, while Ichigo, Xion, the boy with the blue eyes, and a man with red hair stayed.

"Well, time to greet you!" The man with the red hair came down with the boy, landing in front of them. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Ummm...sure?" answered Ichigo.

"Well! Xemnas was right, you do have a heart! This boy here is Roxas, the keyblade's chosen one!"

"Axel..." Roxas looked unenthusiastic.

"C'mon, don't be a downer! You guys come with me to Twilight town, and I will show you one of our main areas where you will train!"

Axel snapped, opening a portal. "Let's go and discuss the new beginning of Organization XIII!"


	6. 5: To Be Special

To Be Special

Axel showed his new recruits how to fight. Xion stayed silent, watching him with curiosity. Roxas used his keyblade to destroy heartless, while Ichigo practiced sword fighting.

"Well, I can see why Xemnas likes you," said Axel. "You have potential to outdo Xemnas, Ichigo."

"Why am I different from all of you guys?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, you have a heart. You also have a zanpaktou, a special weapon that can also collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts. How does it feel to be special?"

"Depends on what angle you take it," said Roxas, who finished killing all of the heartless. "I don't like the work, but I want to feel important."

"I don't feel different," said Ichigo. "I just do what I do."

"I hear ya," said Axel. "Hey, now that the heartless are down, how about we get some ice cream?"

The four headed out to a ice cream vendor, getting the blue ice cream that tasted salty and sweet. They headed to the clocktower, sitting high on top.

"This is my spot, you dig?" Axel looked at the sunset. "The scenery is nice, and the ice cream is good. We should do this more often!"

"Yeah!" Roxas looked at the sunset, smiling. Xion remained silent, nodding her head.

"Well, we have to get going." Axel teleported everyone back to base. They all went back to their rooms, expect for Ichigo, who went outside. Saix was there, staring at Ichigo.

"Good. You're here. There is a new base that Organization XIII is going to use," he said. "I want you to go with Axel."

Ichigo was surprised. Saix noticed this and said, "You are adept enough to go with him. Axel will watch your progress, so do not do anything unless it is of his command."

Saix walked towards the recreational room, but not before he saw Axel. "Well, Isa, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to make sure that everything is clean. Anyways, I am going to send Ichigo to Castle Oblivion under your care."

"Say what?" said Axel. "Why?"

"It seems that you know who he is," said Saix. "Anyways, I want to see how he performs against the keyblade wielder." Saix got closer to Axel until he was next to him. "I believe that our organization has traitors too. Flush them out."

"Wait...how do you know that they are traitors?"

"We know." Saix stared at Axel. "Will you be able to carry out this mission?"

"Sure thing, Isa." Axel smiled, then headed to his room.


End file.
